


Middle Of Nowhere

by pukefiend



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperation, Dubious Consent, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Patrick needs to pee in the middle of nowhere, and ends up getting a blowjob.





	Middle Of Nowhere

Patrick squirmed in his chair, his gaze cast out the window. Fields of corn rolled by at a slow, drowsy pace. Pat felt an aching fullness in his bladder. He pulled a face and crossed his legs in his seat. He absently tried to recall when he had last used the bathroom. Six hours? Eight? Trick couldn’t remember with any real certainty. 

“Uh, hey, Andy?” Pat called out to his friend who was driving the van. 

“Hm?” Andy hummed, his eyes never leaving the road.

“C-Can you keep an eye out for somewhere to stop?” he asked hesitantly. 

“I mean, I will, but, we are kind of in the middle of nowhere, Patrick,” Andy replied. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s- I know that,” Pat muttered back. “It’s not too…” he trailed off and bit his lip. He was happy that the only reaction from Pete was a sympathetic chuckle. 

Trick leaned into his seat, resigning himself to the wait. 

Now that he was aware of the growing urge to pee, it was a lot more annoying. He gently squeezed his thighs together, trying to dull the ache. Patrick absently drummed his fingertips on his thigh, wishing he had something to distract him. He cursed himself for using all the charge up on his MP3 player. Now that he was in the middle of nowhere with an aching bladder, the comfort of music was nowhere to be found. 

With each slow second that passed, the fullness in his bladder grew. He dug his blunt fingernails into his leg, sighing. He tried to be subtle, but he couldn’t help but wiggle his hips just a little, trying to alleviate the growing tension. Patrick uncrossed and recrossed his legs, the need to pee making him restless. He bit his lip, squeezing his thighs around his cock in a vain attempt to make the urge subside. 

The monotonous landscape made time move slower than normal. Looking out the window and seeing nothing interesting to focus on meant Trick had nothing to distract himself with. He glanced at his watch. It didn’t really tell him anything, since he hadn’t checked the time earlier. Patrick huffed under his breath. 

As the van rolled into the next field of crops, which Patrick thought was soy, Pat was getting to the point of desperation where it became impossible to stay still. He twisted his hips around, glancing around rapidly. He held in a whine, pushing his legs together tightly. 

The strap of his seatbelt that crossed his waist dug into his chubby belly, pressing agonizingly into his bladder. He sucked in a sharp breath, tugging the belt away from his skin. Releasing it just made it snap right back into place, and he groaned softly. 

Patrick was really, truly desperate now. He squirmed as subtly as he could, focused completely on holding it. 

Thankfully, Patrick watched as Andy turned off the main road into a rest stop. Just the thought of relief being so close had Pat clenching his legs. 

“I’ll be right back,” Trick said hastily, unclipping his annoying seatbelt. He threw the door open and rushed out. No one was around, so as he hurried to the bathroom, he pressed a hand between his legs. 

Patrick quickly made his way into the rest stop, down the hall, and into the men’s restroom. He stood in front of one of the urinals, nervous fingers fumbling with the button on his jeans. It wouldn’t come undone, and he groaned in exasperation. 

Pat yelped as he suddenly felt hands connect with his hips from behind. 

“It’s just me,” Pete said, his voice right in Patrick’s ear. He could feel Pete’s hot breath on his skin, which was kind of nice, but he was a bit too surprised to fully appreciate that.

“What the fuck are you doing in here!” Trick exclaimed. 

“I saw you squirming,” Pete whispered. Patrick swallowed hard as he felt Pete grinding against his ass. Pete was already noticeably hard. 

“You thought you could hide how desperate you were, but it was very, very obvious,” Pete continued, rubbing his cock rhythmically against Pat as he spoke. 

“Fuck please I _am_ desperate, is that what you want to hear? I need to go, Pete, please!” Patrick whimpered, clenching his legs together. Pete groaned at his words, his fingers moving from Tricky’s hips to in between his legs. Pat gasped, but couldn’t help pressing his hips forward into Pete’s touch. The pressure on his cock helped the desperation a little, and it was enough that he wasn’t going to be prideful and pull away.

“How bad do you have to go?” Pete asked. Patrick was embarrassed by the situation as a whole, but Pete’s obviously intense arousal was in someway reassuring. 

“B-Bad, Pete, real bad. Like, I am moments from actually pissing my pants. Can I _please_ go now?” Patrick hissed, squirming his hips unabashedly. His face was flushed bright pink in some odd combination of embarrassment, arousal, and desperation. He could hear Pete moaning softly with each thrust of his hips. 

“Piss your pants for me,” Pete groaned out.

“What? No!” Trick protested. Despite what he said, he was getting so close to peeing that he might not have a choice soon.

“Come on baby,” Pete murmured, leaning in to press a warm kiss to Patrick’s neck. Pat shivered, and the motion would have caused him to leak, were it not for Pete’s hands on his cock. 

“I know you need to go bad,” he continued, his hips jerking roughly into Pat. “Let it go, let it all out baby, please, it’ll be so hot…”

“Mmff-” Patrick bit his lip as he groaned, twisting his hips around desperately. 

“P-Pete, I can’t hold it any more!” he warned.

“That’s okay that’s good, Tricky. Pee for me,” Pete begged him softly. 

Unable to hold it any longer, Patrick felt a tiny amount of piss leak out of him. He gasped, immediately clenching his legs together and thrusting his hands down over his cock. His hands pressed Pete’s fingers against his dick.

“Did you leak?” Pete asked, his fingers clenching gently into Pat.

“I- y-yes,” Patrick admitted, his voice squeaking. Pete moaned in his ear.

“Come on baby, let it go,” Pete said. 

Admittedly, leaking had just made Trick need to piss even worse. The muscles around his bladder strained, and he couldn’t help hunching over slightly.

“Ah ha I-I-” Patrick sputtered. He couldn’t hold it any longer.

Pat nearly sobbed from embarrassment as he felt hot piss rush out of him. He felt it running down his thighs, making an obscene hissing sound. Trick could feel the warmth soaking back onto his ass. A puddle of piss formed on the floor near Patrick’s ankles. Once the stream had started, Pat couldn’t stop. The relief, humiliatingly, felt amazing, and he held in a whine. 

“Oh fuck,” Pete murmured. He ground his cock against the spreading wetness on Patrick’s ass.

Trick couldn’t help it at this point, and more piss just kept coming and coming. Pete loved that he could feel the warm liquid pouring through his fingers, which gripped Pat’s cock. 

“Ah I’m sorry Pete,” Pat moaned, his legs shaking. 

“No no it’s good Tricky,” Pete muttered, his breath warm. “Good boy.”

The praise made Patrick bite his lip and press his hips forward. Pete rutted against him, the wetness and the smell of piss making him even harder in his jeans.

Patrick’s stream finally died down. The last few drops dribbled out onto the floor, and Pat made a choked noise. 

“God, Pat, so hot so fucking good,” Pete said quickly, thrusting his hips against Patrick’s wet ass. 

“Let me…” Pete trailed off, undoing Patrick’s jeans. Pat squeaked in surprise as Pete shoved his hands clumsily down his soaked boxers. His wet fingers grasped Trick’s dick, and he couldn’t help but moan.

Pete’s pace on Pat’s ass was getting quicker and quicker, and Patrick could hear him breathing heavily. 

“Already close,” Pete groaned. He could feel warmth and pleasure coiling in his stomach, and he bit his lip. 

“Gonna cum, Trick,” he moaned into Pat’s ear, his hand slowly working Patrick in his pants. He ground his hips into Pat a few more times until he came hard into his pants, gasping and grunting lowly. 

“Fuck,” Pete moaned, “that was so good, Tricky.” Patrick blushed. He was somewhat pleased with himself for making Pete come so quick, even if it was because he pissed his pants. The feeling of Pete’s rough hand on his dick was quickly making up for the humiliation. He opened his mouth, groaning softly.

“Want to blow you, Patrick,” Pete said, nearly growling. 

“I-I just pissed my pants though, i-isn’t that gross?” Patrick whimpered. 

“No I want to do it,” Pete replied. He walked around to Pat’s front, leaning in to kiss him, continuing to slowly stroke him. Patrick couldn’t help but whine into his mouth. 

Pete pulled back gently, smirking, before he lowered himself to his knees. He could feel Pat’s piss soaking into the knees of his jeans.

“Ew,” Patrick mumbled. Pete laughed lightly. 

“Shut up,” he replied. Patrick rolled his eyes, but was cut off as Pete leaned in and took him into his mouth. Trick couldn’t help but moan, his fingers immediately moving to gently grip Pete’s hair. 

Pete could taste the distinctive, salty flavor of piss all over Patrick’s cock. It was somewhere between unpleasant and questionable, but he bobbed his head with as much vigor as usual. Patrick was already reduced to whimpering and moaning, lightly thrusting his hips.

“Oh fuck Pete,” Pat groaned. 

Pete ran his tongue around the head of Trick’s cock, savoring the way Patrick twitched under his touch. He leaned in deep, his nose pressing to Pat’s soft belly. 

“Y-You’re too good at this,” Trick murmured. Pete would have thanked him, but he wasn’t in a good situation to speak. He instead quickened his pace on Patrick’s cock, reaching one hand up to grab at Pat’s wet jeans.

“Thank you, thank you,” Pat murmured, his hips bucking gently. Pete’s mouth was hot and wet and perfect, and Trick was in heaven. Pete moved with a quick neediness that Patrick loved. Pete made a low moaning sound, sending vibrations through Pat’s cock. 

“P-Please, more,” Patrick whimpered. Pete did something that resembled grinning before reaching to grasp the base of Pat’s cock. Stroking Pat in his hand, he tightly sucked the head of his cock. 

“F-Fuck,” Trick cursed, pressing his hips forward needily. He could feel a tight tenseness spreading down his stomach and between his legs. His knees weakened, and he nearly pitched forward.

“Close,” Patrick moaned. Pete sped up the motion of his hand, the bobbing of his head a motion of encouragement.

Pat whined out as pleasure overwhelmed his body. It took all his remaining energy not to topple onto Pete as he came. 

Pete pulled back, his mouth making an obscene, wet pop. A drop of semen spilled out onto his lips. He swallowed with practiced ease, which made Patrick bite his lip. 

“Y-You…” Trick murmured. 

“Hm?” Pete teased, his tongue darting out to clean his lips. Pat couldn’t help but moan softly. 

“You were very good. That was good, Tricky,” Pete said softly, pulling himself up off the tile floor.

“Yeah, yeah,” Patrick replied quickly, his face flushing red. “What about my pants though?” he added softly. 

Pete chuckled.

“You really think I’d make you piss your pants without bringing you a change of clothes?” he said.

“Oh! Thanks,” Patrick replied, a smile on his face. Pete leaned in and pecked him on the lips. 

“I put them in the front part of the bathroom where you wouldn’t see them. To up the ante a bit,” Pete told him. Patrick pulled a face and lightly punched him in the arm.

“Jesus, you kind of had me scared there!” he said. Pete giggled. 

“Sorry, sorry. Let me go grab them,” he said, darting into the front of the restroom. He returned quickly with two pairs of jeans in his hand. 

“Didn’t bring any underwear?” Patrick muttered as Pete handed him one pair. Pete chuckled. 

“Mmm...nope,” he said, cracking a wide grin. Patrick sighed, shaking his head, but slowly peeled his soaking wet jeans and boxers off. He grimaced as he pulled the clean jeans on, but at least he no longer had to feel the wetness sticking to him. 

He watched as Pete changed, clumsily leaning on a sink. 

“I don’t think our pants are worth salvaging,” Pete said. Patrick nodded. 

“Just throw them out,” he suggested. Pete grabbed them from the puddle on the floor, tossing them in the trashcan. 

Patrick stared at the mess and winced. 

“I feel bad for whoever has to clean that up…” he muttered. Pete chuckled. 

“Yeah. But, dude. Andy and Joe are waiting in the van. We should hurry back,” he said.

“Oh shit you’re right!” Patrick said, eyes going wide with panic. “Come on!” he yelped, grabbing Pete by the wrist and rushing out of the bathroom. 

Pete opened the door of the van for Patrick, teasing him with an exaggerated bow as Pat climbed in the van.

“Sorry we just-”

“I-It’s alright!” Joe interrupted. He was clambering haphazardly back into his seat from close to Andy. His hair was messed up, and he had a warm red bruise forming on his neck. Andy was looking similarly frazzled, his lips pink. 

Pete giggled, sliding into his seat. 

“Let’s...get back on the road, hm?” Andy suggested. Joe and Patrick nodded, and Pete laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
